Zoey 101 Virtual season 5
by BGoo
Summary: A Vritual season 5 starting where the season would have on TV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a virtual season 5. I will try to stay true to the original storyline of Zoey 101. The characters' thoughts are in _italics. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Episode 1: Car Troubles

Part 1

It was a bright August morning with a slight breeze ruffling the dark green leaves of the PCA campus. There were friends all over the place welcoming each other back from summer vacation, their bags left forgotten on the sidewalk as they discussed their holiday. A blue car drove into the PCA parking lot and from its passenger side exited a small boy. The boy had dirty blond hair, wore a purple PCA t-shirt, and tan shorts that stretched down past his knees. The boy was in a hurry to get to his friends so he ran to the trunk of the car and started pulling out his bags.

After taking out his bags he yelled "What is taking you so long Zoey!" He then rolled his eyes and started to leave.

"Wait Dustin!" yelled Zoey. Zoey got out the car having just finished checking her makeup. Zoey had blond hair like her brother; she wore a pink tank top, and a blue jean skirt. She ran up and gave her brother a big hug and said, "You had better behave this year I don't know how many more times I can get you out of trouble."

"Stop babying me Zoey I'll be fine." Dustin said with a slight grin, he did sort of like the attention. Dustin then took up his things and left.

Zoey turned back to her car and thought; _I love that seniors can have their cars with them. _And with that she stated to grab her bags.

Then came a very sarcastic voice behind Zoey "I can see you're just as perky as ever."

Zoey was so startled that she hit her head on the top of the car and yelped in pain. She then turned around and screamed, "DANA!"

"Yeah it's me." Dana said in her usual cynical tone.

"You're back?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, after studying abroad I decided to spend my senior year here at PCA."

It had been three years since the girls had seen each other and although she did not show it Dana was happy to see Zoey.

"Where are you staying?" Zoey asked with a bit of apprehension in her voice remembering the last time she had shared a room with Dana, _but then again she can't be worse than Quinn._

Dana started to say her room number "I'm in Brenner room 10-"

"1" finished Zoey throwing on a semi-fake smile. "Yeah, me too."

"Oh my God! Do you mean to tell me that I have to share a room with Nicole?" Dana said not even bothering to hide her hatred.

"Actually Nicole doesn't go here anymore on account of her OMGD." Zoey said and then added before Dana could ask, "it stands for Obsessive Male Gender Disorder."

"Figures." Dana said while rolling her eyes.

Both girls left to go set up their room.

A tall teenager was walking with his bike having already set his stuff down in his room. His hair was dark brown and rather messy, some would say "bushy", but he didn't mind. He wore a blue shirt that was unbuttoned showing a black t-shirt underneath. He wasn't scrawny but neither would he be described as muscular.

"Hey Chase!" yelled a fellow senior.

Chase gave a slight wave and continued walking. The only person he was thinking about meeting right now was his girlfriend Zoey. After years of pining over her and even a semester apart they were finally going out.

_God this felt like a dream. I haven't seen Zoey all summer but we kept in touch through almost constant emails and other virtual devices. __**I am the luckiest guy in the World! **__And yet I feel as if I am in a dream and as soon as I see Zoey again it will all just come crumbling down. _

Then Chase saw a few guys from his class come driving up in their cars and he thought _I hate that seniors can have their cars with them. _It wasn't that he hated cars it was just he couldn't afford one.

"Oh well, I guess I will just have to settle with my bike." And with that Chase jumped on his bike and started peddling, but he had not gotten far before he fell off his bike and down a hill. The reason for his clumsiness was the appearance of Zoey his girlfriend.

"CHASE!" yelled Zoey in a frightened tone, while Dana just stood there and laughed.

Zoey ran over to where Chase was lying and grabbed him pulling him up to check and see if he was okay. After seeing that he had no bad injuries she pulled him into a hug.

"You've got to stop falling like that." Zoey said with a smile on her face.

"Well the way I see it I was given this bushy hair of mine to protect me against falling and to not fall would be to deny my special gift."Chase said with an even bigger smile on his face.

Zoey then punched him in the arm warranting a yell from Chase "Ouch! My bushy hair doesn't protect my shoulder."

"Then don't scare me like that again." Zoey whispered with a taunting smile as she leaned in towards Chase.

At first Chase was caught unaware but then he too leaned in and the couple kissed, that is before Dana told them to get a room.

**"CHASE!" **yelled Michael as soon as he had returned to his dorm. "I missed that jungle you call hair."

"Michael." Chase said as he pulled him into a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Well I got this summer job at this ostrich farm you see and" Michael started but just then Logan walked in.

"Hey Chase." Logan gave a slight nod in his direction.

"Hey I was trying to tell Chase about my summer job." Michael complained.

But Logan just went on. "So I see you are back in here with us but where is James staying."

"Was James your other roommate while I was gone?" asked Chase.

"Yeah and he had a lot of similarities with you Chase. Not only did he have the privilege of sharing his room with me I mean who wouldn't want to live in the same room as my awesomeness."

"Hey he was also my roommate too and I don't think you're so great." Michael added in an annoyed tone because his story had been interrupted.

"But Logan just ignored him and continued on."And also he lov-"

"TACOS" Michael cut in quickly giving Logan a quick stare.

"He did." Chase said a little suspicious. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you, I mean, uh, um" Michael stuttered. "I'm going to go get same fruit. Bye!" Michael said quickly before rushing out of the room.

Chase looked at Logan who merely shrugged and went to go look at himself in the mirror.

A/N: So how did you like the first part of episode 1. Please review and in your reviews please tell me whether you would like to have the entire episode all at once or released in parts like this episode. Expect part 2 of episode 1 in the next few days.


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Episode 1: Car trouble

Part 2

Zoey and Dana had just entered their dorm room when their came a scream. "Zoey!"

"Not another screamer" said Dana in disgust.

"Lola this is Dana she used to room with me and Nicole before you came and now she is our new roommate." Zoey explained to Lola.

"Wait, if Dana is staying here then where is Quinn?" Lola asked.

"Right here!" came a yell that caused all three girls to jump as Quinn had just appeared on their TV. "I got a single person dorm this year so that I can have more room for my experiments. Oh and by the way have you seen a large bee anywhere?" asked Quinn.

"Uh, no." Zoey said with a slight bit of worry in her voice.

"Okay then I will see you girls later." Quinn said as the TV turned off.

"She is so freaky." Dana said as she started to unpack.

"Yeah well that hasn't stopped Logan from dating her." Lola commented.

Dana stopped unpacking and looked back around. "Quinn and Logan are going out."

"Yeah, they yelled it out at last year's prom." Lola said as she started to make her bed.

Dana saw Zoey giving her a look from across the room but before Zoey could say anything they heard a buzzing noise. All three girls looked up and around and then back at each other before running from the room.

Vince was eating lunch at a table outside. He was enjoying the nice day when suddenly a huge bee landed on his meal. Causing him to jump up, but the bee flew away. Then came the girls, who sat down at the table to eat lunch also.

"Hey handsome" Lola commented as she sat down, but then she noticed the shocked expression on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"There was just this giant bee on my sandwich!" Vince said still in shock.

"Which way did it go!" shouted Quinn who forgot about her lunch as she rushed to go find her bee.

Vince gave the girls a questioning look but Zoey told him not to ask.

"So Zoey, how was your Hawaiian trip with **Chase**?" Lola asked adding emphasis to Chase's name.

"Oh, Chase had to cancel at the last minute." Zoey said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"Well I guess he doesn't love you that much." Dana said not even looking up from her meal.

"Oh I'm sure that's not it." Lola was quick to reassure her friend."Did he tell you why he couldn't go?"

"No." Zoey said with an even more dejected look on her face.

"Maybe he just got cold feet." Lola added encouragingly,

"Maybe you should let Chase explain things." Vince cut in.

"That's what you should do, go ask Chase right now." Lola added.

"I've already tried to ask him about it but he won't tell me." Zoey said looking down at her plate.

"Well then you should just keep trying. Oh, I know, ask him out on a date tonight and then you will have him cornered." Lola said mischievously.

"Because trapping your boyfriend is such a great idea." Dana said sarcastically.

A/N: Will Chase tell Zoey why he bailed, will Quinn catch her bee, find out next time in the final part of episode one.


	3. Episode 1 part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Episode 1: Car Troubles

Part 3

It was 6:00 pm and Chase was on his way to meet Zoey for their first real date at Sushi Roxx. On his way there he saw Zoey leaning on the side of her car while some guy was replacing the tire. He walked over and said "Hey."

"Oh hey Chase. My tire had a nail in it and James was helping me replace it." Zoey said slightly worried because James was her ex-boyfriend.

"That wouldn't be the same James that roomed with Michael and Logan while I was gone?" Chase asked unaware that James had once dated Zoey.

"In fact it would" said James as he finished replacing the tire. James reached out and shook Chases' hand.

"Well thanks for replacing Zoey's tire but we should probably be going Zoey it's getting late" Chase added eager to have his first true date with the girl of his dreams.

James unaware of what was going on asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh well you see me and Zoey are going on a date." Chase added quickly ready to leave. Zoey on the other hand was growing quite pale.

"I see." James said trying to hide the hurt in his voice but if it did show Chase did not notice in his elated mood.

"Well, see ya." Chase said as he took Zoey's hand and they left for Sushi Roxx.

"… and he just bit it right off." Chase laughed as he retold this part of his story.

"Eww, that is disgusting." Zoey said yet she still smiled.

"So Zoey you failed to mention that you now are the proud owner of a car." Chase stated trying to continue the conversation.

"Yeah, my parents got it for me as a senior gift. How about you, do you have a car?" Zoey asked.

"Nah can't afford one." Chase replied glumly

"Well you can always ride with me." Zoey said with a playful smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not saying anything bad about your car exactly, but it just isn't right for a guy to have his girlfriend drive him around." Chase added sheepishly.

"What!" Zoey exclaimed though still keeping calm. "You are starting to sound just like Logan."

"Hey I didn't see you fixing your tire tonight." Chase fought back. "You had to get a stranger to help you." Chase was still unaware of James' and Zoey's connection.

"I could have fixed my tire by myself, but James insisted that he do it for me." Zoey said skipping over the part that James was no stranger.

"Okay, Okay you win" Chase said in defeat not wanting to anger Zoey. "I can never win with you."

"No you can't" Zoey said with her playful smile returning to her face.

After a short pause Zoey finally got up the nerve to ask Chase why he had decided not to go with her to Hawaii. "So are you going to tell me why you didn't come with."

"Come with where?" Chase asked knowing perfectly well what Zoey was talking about.

"Hawaii!" Zoey said starting to get aggressive.

"I thought I told you its personal." Chase said looking down at the ground."

"Something you can't tell your girlfriend."Zoey responded.

Chase paused trying to think of a comeback but found none. "Okay, okay you win. You see my dad lost his job last year but we thought he would get another one soon. The job market though isn't too good right now and so I had to get a summer job working at a local supermarket in order to afford to come back here this year."

"I had no Idea. Are you okay?" Zoey asked angry with herself for making Chase tell her.

"I am." After saying this the couple fell into a awkward silence.

Later as Chase was walking Zoey back to her dorm he finally gathered up enough courage to ask her what he had been waiting to asker her since he got back.

"So I guess I have to ask sooner or later." Chase started turning serious. "Have you dated anyone while I was away in England?"

Zoey, hoping to stall for time, said. "You go first."

"So not fair, but no." Chase then looked back at her straight into her eyes, and Zoey knew she could not lie.

"Yes I had one boyfriend." Zoey looked down unable to see the hurt look Chase was giving her.

"Who was it?" Chase asked trying to make it sound nonchalant.

"Oh nobody." Zoey said still staring at the ground.

"Oh God don't tell me it was Logan." Chase said with disgust etched into his face.

"Eww, no" Zoey quickly said and gave a visible shutter to let Chase now it wasn't Logan.

"Then who was it, you can tell me anything." And with that Chase looked Zoey directly in the eyes.

Zoey was once again entranced by those eyes. "James. But it's over I promise"

"Oh well, at least your continuous in the guys you date." Chase added hoping to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean by that Chase Matthews?" Zoey looked at him suspiciously.

"It's just that I am Michael's and Logan's roommate and he was their roommate so…" Chase said with a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

They had reached room 101, and Chase leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before saying good night and going back to his dorm.

Just as Chase was about to enter his dorm room their came a yell from inside and he was pushed back as both Logan and Michael came out shouting "Bee!"

A/N: For the next episode I will just release the full episode instead of splitting it in three parts. Please review.


End file.
